Conseils d'une mère
by Deediii
Summary: Le Terrier était submergé par la rumeur des conversations et l'atmosphère si légère qui caractérisait la maison familiale. Parmi toutes ces conversations, une seule était assez intéressante pour que Ginny s'y mêle. Rose et Lily parlait de leurs frasques scolaires et de leurs aventures sociales, notamment les liaisons avec les garçons de Poudlard. Les conseils ne tardèrent pas...


**_Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her_**

* * *

**_31 décembre 2019 _**  
**_  
_**  
**_23:37  
_  
**Dans le noir presque complet de cette soirée d'hiver se laissait voir une grande bâtisse. Un peu bancale, la maison semblait en effet reposer sur deux piliers mités accompagnés d'un peu de magie.  
De toutes les fenêtres de cette demeure s'échappait de la lumière. On entendait de la musique, des rires, de la conversation et des chants.

Le Terrier était baigné de cette douce atmosphère joviale et familiale. La grande famille avait été invitée pour le réveillon du Nouvel An : l'ambiance ne manquait pas en cette période. Molly et Arthur accueillaient fièrement leurs six enfants, accompagnés de leur compagnon et de leurs enfants à eux.

La plus grande fenêtre de cette maison donnait sur le salon, là où conversaient deux jeunes filles. Lily et Rose parlaient de problèmes de filles. Du haut de leur onze et treize ans, la petite rousse et la petite brune parlaient de garçons. De soucis que leur causaient cesdits garçons.  
En effet, à Poudlard, deux frères, eux aussi de onze et de treize ans s'amusaient à les embêter.

« – Ralph est insupportable, souffla Rose en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Il n'arrête pas de me narguer lorsqu'il a une note au-dessus de la mienne ce qui arrive cependant très rarement. Et puis il n'arrête pas de me toucher les cheveux.

– Christophe est aussi énervant que lui. Il continue à me tirer par les cheveux en m'appelant poil de carotte. Il n'a plus sept ans !

– Tout à fait, j'ai déjà signalé ces débordements à Justine-

– Justine ?

– Oui, tu sais, la Préfète-en-chef de Serdaigle.

– Aah

– Donc je lui ai dit que j'en avais marre qu'il me cherche toujours des noises et elle m'a regardé ayant l'air de me dire « Tes histoires ne m'intéressent pas, Rose. J'ai mes ASPICS à réviser, je n'ai pas le temps pour faire mon boulot de Préfète »

– Quelle peau de vache !

– Et c'est peu de le dire. »

Rose posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et posa sa tête sur sa main dans une position exaspérée avant de se tourner vers Lily.

« - Et toi, tu fais quoi pour cette affaire.

– Je n'ai encore rien fait, j'ai peur de-

– Il ne faut surtout pas avoir peur, Lily ! s'exclama Rose en sautant de son fauteuil.

– Et pourtant. Je ne veux pas qu'il ramène toute sa bande de copains pour moi. Tu sais, je n'ai que Thomas et Megan comme amis et je ne veux pas qu'il leur cause à eux aussi du souci. »

Alors que Lily allait soupirer toute sa peine, un poids se fit sentir à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna et vit sa mère, Ginny sur le canapé.

« – Les filles, je suis désolée d'avoir entendu- au regard de Rose, elle se reprit. Ok, j'écoutais votre conversation, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Vous savez quand il s'agit de vos expériences à l'école, je suis tout de suite intéressée, dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Tu vas faire quelque chose pour nous aider, Maman ? demanda Lily.

– Non, vous êtes les seules à pouvoir vous sortir de ce pétrin, je ne peux que vous donner un conseil. »

Ginny se leva, sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers l'horloge près de la cheminée.

« – Vous voyez cette horloge, imaginez que c'est ce Christian.

– Christophe, Tante Ginny.

– Oui, c'est pareil. Alors vous imaginez que c'est ce garçon, vous visez bien entre les deux yeux de l'ingrat et bim, vous lancez un sort, dit-elle en faisant sauter les aiguilles du cadran dans un bruit d'explosion. Un bon sort est toujours efficace quand quelqu'un vous embête un peu trop !»

Pendant ce temps, Roxanne s'était approchée de la scène en observant ses cousines et sa tante. La jeune fille sentit deux mains sur ses épaules qui la déplacèrent d'un pas. Lorsqu'elle regarda le nouveau venu, elle fut surprise d'identifier Hermione. Elle allait prévenir les trois autres occupantes de la salle, mais ce fut trop tard : déjà Hermione s'avançait, les mains sur les hanches, en regardant la pauvre horloge.

« – Ginny ! cria-t-elle »

La concernée sursauta face au ton outré qu'avait pris Hermione et elle se fit toute petite. Hermione sortit sa baguette et fixa les aiguilles manquantes.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa nièce et sa fille.

« – Ne l'écoutez surtout pas, les filles, commença Hermione.

– Mais-, voulut se défendre Ginny, rapidement coupée par sa meilleure amie.

– Un bon coup de poing dans la figure de ces garçons fait tout aussi bien l'affaire ! »

La mâchoire de Ginny s'ouvrit, illustrant parfaitement l'expression être bouche bée. Lily, tout comme Roxanne, avait écarquillé les yeux et elles restèrent toutes comme ça, ne sachant que dire. Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse demander pourquoi tant d'étonnement, elle fut poussée par quelqu'un qui vint se mettre à ses côtés.

« – Ne la regardez pas comme ça, elle a tout à fait raison, et je peux l'affirmer.

– Malefoy, retourne dans la cuisine, souffla Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres. Drago ne l'écoutant guère continua de parler.

– Par contre, si vous n'êtes pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu attiré par ces garçons, ne le faites surtout pas. Il se pourrait que ceux-ci tombent amoureux de vous. »

Hermione le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« – Vous savez, dit Drago sur le ton de la confidence, les garçons aiment quand les filles ont du caractère... »

Il embrassa furtivement Hermione et retourna dans les cuisines pour aider Mrs Weasley et surtout parler avec les autres mâles de la maison.  
Hermione quant à elle retourna vers les filles qui continuaient de la regarder, étonnées, elle rougit légèrement et conclut :

« – Sinon, restez sur les sorts, c'est tout aussi bien... »

Ginny, Roxanne -qui était resté à la porte tout le long-, Lily et Rose rirent de bon cœur.

Hermione s'en alla sans demander son reste et on ne la vit que lors du décompte, près de Drago. Rose vit son père chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère, celle-ci le frappa sur l'épaule. Le blond l'embrassa alors quelques secondes après que le « zéro » final fut prononcé.

Après tout, Ralph avait son charme...


End file.
